The long range goal of this proposal to the IDeA Program is to enhance biomedical research in Montana, specifically targeting advancement in the neurosciences. There exists a solid and growing core group of neuroscience faculty at both the University of Montana (UM) and at Montana State University (MSU) in Bozeman, and the three Specific Aims of this proposal are designed to sustain the young neuroscientists at these institutions and to ensure the success of their programs. Aim I is to enhance the infrastructure for neuroscience research through the addition and upgrade of critical core equipment at both UM and MSU. This aim will be accomplished by establishment of a Laboratory for Quantitative Morphometry and a Core Histological Laboratory at UM, and through improvements to the confocal microscopy equipment in the Biological Imaging Facility at MSU. Aim II is to promote faculty development in the neurosciences through the support of four individual pilot projects designed to serve as the basis for subsequent individual grant applications. The titles of these projects and their principal investigators are: PTP1C phosphatase expression in excitotoxic neurodegeneration, Diana Lurie, UM; Oxytocin as a regulator of LHRH and LH release, Craig Johnston, UM: Role of cytokines in neuronal-glial communication, John Watt, MSU; and Determinants of sensory neuron identity, Frances Lefcort, MSU. Aim III is to establish a support network for these neuroscientists that promotes interaction and provides scientific and grantsmanship mentoring. This will be accomplished through joint meetings and seminars between UM and MSU, and by appointment of an Advisory Committee of distinguished senior investigators to provide guidance and to assess progress. Accomplishment of these three aims will fulfill the primary goals of the IDeA Program: to enhance the competitiveness of research institutions and to increase the probability of long-term growth of NIH-competitive funding in Montana.